rovelyndelarosafandomcom-20200213-history
Her Writings
This page holds just a few of thing things Rovelyn has written including her speech at the elemtary school where she was guest speaker. To the district supervisor of the South Educational Zone, Madam Erlinda Abiva, to our beloved Principal, Madam Florentina Ponce, to our great teachers, dear parents, visitors and most especially the graduates, a pleasant afternoon. Feeling of greatness and dignity reign in my heart for you have chosen me as your guest speaker of today’s significant occasion, the commencement exercises of school year 2009-2010. Before I go further with my speech, may I first congratulate the graduates for today marks the attainment of your dreams. Today is a proof that you have surmounted the challenges of elementary education. You are victors at this moment because you have attained your victory. You have acquired the knowledge and skills necessary for you in stepping the next ladder of learning. Secondly, I want to congratulate you parents for you are now harvesting the fruit of your sacrifices. You have done a big part in molding these children from their birth until this very moment. You are the forerunners in the education of your children, molding their behavior and characters, abilities and knowledge. The next persons whom I would like to congratulate are of course the teachers. You have successfully done great responsibilities in bringing these children to what they are now. Your undying love, guidance and commitment to teach these children have made great changes in their lives. We can say that they are now better persons because of you. The theme for today’s commencement exercises, “Education: Changing Lives or Edukasyon ang Solusyon” has the principle that gives hope in us in struggling the numerous obstacles in our life. Education could change our lives into its best. I would like to ask you the question my dear graduates, “Binago ba ng Edukasyon ang Buhay niyo?” Your answers would be undeniable YES. Once you were just young children, who knew little but as you have entered elementary you are now changed intellectually. There was a time that you can neither read nor write, but as you proceed onward on your studies, you have learned a lot. You have gained knowledge skills and talents which you can use as you go forward on your study. You are now intelligent and talented individuals brought by education. You now possess values, virtues and winning attitudes which make you consider as a good citizen of our community and be considered today as a great pride of our dear alma mater. Indeed, Education changes our lives. Many persons came from poor family became successful in life because of education. Ako at marami pang nagsipagtuloy ng kanilang pag-aaral look our chances to alter our lives by studying hard and making our best. I can say that we became progressive and successful because of education. Take for instance your teachers. My dear graduates look at your teachers. Once they were just like you but because of embracing education they are now one of the noblest of all people, having the ability to impart you knowledge and enhance your skills and talents. Truly, Education is a big help in attaining our goals in life. Sa kahirapan na nararanasan natin ngayon, malaking tulong ang edukasyon. Mga minamahal naming mag-aaral na magsisipagtapos ngayon, ito ang ang inyong pag-asa upang sa susunod na panahon hindi na tayo makakaranas pa ng kahirapan. Dahil sa karunungan at abilidad na hatid ng edukasyon kayo ay magkakaroon ng mabuting kinabukasan. Always remember that Education is dignity, your assurance to have a progressive life. This is your investment to achieve prosperity. On the other hand, my dear graduates, you should not forget that today is not merely an end yet a beginning. As you end up your elementary education, you have been proved with knowledge and wisdom; however it doesn’t end up with that. More changes towards the betterment of your lives are offered by it. If you will continue striving, more knowledge and skills will be acquired by you. Marami pang pagbabago ang darating sa buhay ninyo kung inyong ipagpapatuloy ang pagpupursigi sa pag-aaral. Ngayon ang umpisa ng mas marami pang pagbabago sa buhay ninyo. Kaya nga’t marapat lamang na huwag kayong tumigil sa pagtanggap ng eukasyon dahil maraming kaginhawaan at mabuting dulot nito sainyo. After a couple of months, you’ll be entering the secondary education. During these times you will be acquiring more wisdom and you will also encounter new challenge that is why you should make it well. This will be your preparation to your tertiary education. To last, as Education changes lives, grab this opportunity; take education with all your heart, mind and spirit. To the graduates, again I say congratulations and mabuhay!